


Flight

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Amnesia, Body Modification, M/M, Post Gauda Prime, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gauda Prime, Servalan enjoys keeping Avon captive, modified to amuse her. This was a mistake on her part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failed Flight

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

The wings were just for decoration. He didn't remember how he got them, but he knew he couldn't fly. They were strong, and the muscles worked, but he was simply too heavy. He tried starving himself, but she laughed at him. His bones were too heavy, she said before she had him restrained and force-fed. Once he decided that escape was impossible he considered leaping from the balcony of his luxurious prison suite in her ridiculously anachronistic palace, but it wasn't high enough. He didn't want to risk giving her ideas to do something else to his body while he healed from another... was it another? suicide attempt. He had a vague idea from things she'd said that he'd tried to end it before.

She'd played with his mind, too. He didn't know what had been taken beyond his memory, but he felt there had been more to it than that. Sometimes when he was servicing her, his futile wings flapping above, she looked almost frightened. He wished he could remember. She said it would make him unhappy to remember, that she had done him a great favor. That he had begged her to do it. 

He had fucked her harder, hard enough to bruise, hard enough to make her bleed. And she laughed and called him her destroying angel. She said... she said... he'd killed someone for her, and that was why she'd owed him a favor. He didn't know. He only knew that he couldn't kill now. His hands around her throat always relaxed before she passed out. She liked it like that. She liked him to hurt her, liked to feel the pain as well as the pleasure. But he mustn't leave marks that would show or she would punish him.

She would call in the mutoid who guarded his door and have him beaten. He couldn't fight back. Especially not against this mutoid. The one with the scar below his eye.


	2. Flight

He watched from the balcony as they came, Servalan held tight in his arms. He couldn't kill her, but they could if only he could keep her from escaping. She screamed for the guard. He braced himself, hoping just to hold on long enough, but the scar-faced mutoid pushed past his battering wings and pulled Servalan from his grasp.

"You'll suffer for that," she threatened him even as she opened a secret passageway. Then the mutoid broke her neck and flung her off the balcony.

Before he could blink, the mutoid seized him by the arm and pulled him into the passageway. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to be free."

The passage led to a concealed hangar. The mutoid didn't know how to fly, but he did. At first, they listened to the news, listened to the rebel announcements, listened to all the promises of a brave new world, with peace and justice for all. Except, of course, the mutoids, who didn't count as people and were 'humanely destroyed'. Freaks like him were mentioned briefly as being 'put out of their misery'. After that they lost interest in listening.

The mutoid took off his clothing and made love to him while the ship flew far, far away from the palace, from the humans, from hate and fear. He knelt, his wings curved up and back in soft caress around the mutoid as it filled him with its cock, pulled at his cock with strong, clever hands. The hands that killed Servalan were so sweet on him. And afterward, he gave the mutoid his blood in ecstasy, the draw needle sliding sharp, sharp, clean and sweet into his vein. The pull and suck shook him to his core, and he came again, crying out wordlessly. The mutoid stroked his hair and kissed him.

They were free.


	3. Nesting

This planet was listed as opposed to the old Federation, and from monitoring transmissions, it sounded as if it had no intention of joining the new Free Federation. They were running low on supplies, but they had plenty of assorted currencies and valuables. Servalan's jewelry was the least useful, so they'd opted to sell that. Well, most of the jewelry. They were definitely keeping the string of black pearls.

He couldn't hide his wings, but the mutoid looked quite human so long as he wore baggy-sleeved shirts. They didn't like separating. Finally, when the last of the lube was gone, they gave in to necessity. He landed the ship at the port, and stayed by the viewscreen watching as the mutoid headed for the nearest dockside shop.

There was no sound, only the images. A man looked up idly as the mutoid neared, and then his expression changed. He shouted something. Other people turned, faces distorted in the grip of emotion. And then, in a matter of seconds, the mutoid was surrounded, a crowd appearing and thickening about him.

"No!" There was no time to look for a gun, and he couldn't use one anyway. There wasn't even time to pull on a pair of trousers. He ran down the ramp, wings flapping furiously, and discovered that while he couldn't fly, they could help him run much faster than humanly possible. Also, the wings battered at people and cleared a path.

He reached the mutoid's side and turned to face the crowd. "You'll have to kill me first!"

The crowd collectively stared at them. And then they began all talking at once. He clung to the mutoid, who clung to him, both of them shaking as they tried to make sense of the kaleidoscopically jumbled shouting. Eventually someone with a loud voice and a blue uniform appeared.

After that, things were very confusing. He was given a pair of trousers, and they were taken to a building about the size of Servalan's palace where very serious men and women talked to them about things they didn't know. They saw doctors, which made him nervous. The mutoid stayed calm through days of testing and questions and treatments. The treatments just made his head hurt, so badly he finally screamed. The mutoid pushed his way into his treatment room and held him tight, and told the doctors no more, no more. And the doctors let him go.

And then they gave them a house in a quiet valley and told them they could stay forever. "Do you want to stay?" he asked the mutoid when they first looked over the house, finding flowers and fruit and all sorts of little things that were pleasant to see and touch.

"Yes." The mutoid kissed him. "I want to stay with you, Avon." The mutoid stroked his hair. "That's your name. I remember now."

"I can't remember. I wish I could."

"Don't worry about it. I can remember enough for both of us."

"What's your name?"

"Roj. I'm your Roj." The mu... Roj's hands came up and slipped through the feathers at the base of Avon's wings. 

Avon shivered in pleasure. "Fuck me, Roj?"

"I will love you, Avon. Always." Roj kissed Avon again. 

The bed was very large and comfortable. And they still had the black pearls. Avon thought they could be very happy on Albion.


	4. Like a duck takes to water (AKA: Follow My Leda)

Roj found a pond on their property. Avon was perfectly willing to leave it to the ducks and frogs. Roj laughed and waded in, shivering theatrically. 

"I'll just sit on this pleasantly dry rock, and supervise," Avon said, settling down with his wings half spread to provide shade. 

"Why don't you come in?"

"Well, now, it's cold, as you've pointed out. And it's wet, as I can see for myself. Two good reasons not to indulge." But he said it with a smile, because he quite liked watching Roj swimming in the nude. The water was very clear, despite the frogs and ducks.

"You won't drown, if that's what you're worrying about. I won't let you."

And then Roj looked at him. And so of course, Avon took off his shoes and trousers and waded in. "AH! I may not drown, but if I catch a cold, it will be entirely your fault." Roj laughed at him. Avon sighed and let himself lay forward into the water, his wings curving up and settling comfortably on either side, mostly staying dry.

"You look..."

"Foolish?"

"Very beautiful, like a ship with white sails." Roj swam up to Avon and kissed him, which totally threw Avon off-balance, his wings flapped, driving him against Roj, both of them suddenly hard and frantic. The ducks fled, quacking righteously. The frogs watched. 

They didn't quite drown, and when they slogged back to shore, sated, Avon flapped vigorously, showering a laughing Roj with sunlit gold droplets.


End file.
